Lips Like Morphine
by Ieri
Summary: PRMF:ONESHOT:When a sparring match between two rangers raises questions about the love between the green and pink ranger, will he find out that she has lips like morphine? XanderVida


Notes:

Lips like Morphine-Belongs to and is sung by Kill Hannah.

On with the short story!

* * *

"Since when did you come to the conclusion that you're in love with Vida?" A young man in red asked his sparring partner in green. His opponent's axe was coming at him full speed. The fighter in red dodged as the axe met the ground.

"Who said I was in love with her, Nick?" The earth toned warrior questioned.

"Everyone," the phoenix son answered as he took hold of his sword and was coming quicker than lightning.

"Like who?" The axe blocked the sword.

"Madison, Chip, Clare."

"What?" Each was pushed in the opposite direction, both backing themselves into the trunk of a tree. _Is it really that obvious? I mean, of course I love Vida as a friend, she's actually the one that kept me in balance; yet she didn't care for my crazy antics and skirt raising schemes. Just because she allows me to be myself doesn't really mean that I'm head over heals for her. I'll give her credit though. She's spunky, that short temper of hers is kind of attractive, even when she was a vampire…_

"All right boys, we'll call it a day." The Solaris Knight said walking towards them. Their trainer's voice broke off all thoughts that Xander would have about Vida. The walk back to Rock Porium was a quiet one because he reflected on what Nick had told him. When he walked into work, the latest song on DJ Vida's system was blasting.

'I want a girl with lips like morphine,

Knock me out every time they touch me.

I wanna feel a kiss just crush me,

And break me down.' Apparently, that was just the type of song that brought Xander back to his thinking state. He stacked CDs while looking over his shoulder every one in a while to see the muse sway and bop her head to the music. She was singing out loud. Vida was known for carrying a tune; after all, she was hired to be the DJ of the store. It was a job she took pride in. As the sun was setting, the song kept playing.

'Knock me out (knock me out),

Knock me out (knock me out).

Cause I've waited for all my life,

To be here with you tonight.'

Vida just smiled every time Xander's eyes met her. _Perhaps this song is what he needs. I guess this whole 'I'm in love with you' thing is the hardest thing Mr. One Night Stand, star-crossed Casanova, has to deal with. Of course, he's been around the block many times; I'm just the girl friend. Not girlfriend. I guess he's just contemplating whether or not he's in love, or even the mere fact that he's in love with me, is scaring the shit out of him._

'I want a girl with lips like morphine,

Blow a kiss that leaves me gasping.

And I wanna feel that lightning strike me,

And burn me down.

Knock me out (knock me out),

Knock me out (knock me out).

Cause I've waited for all my life,

To be here with you tonight.

Just put me on my back.'

Knock me out again.' When Xander was finished stacking CDs, he went into the back room to check who was locking up that night. Apparently, the fact that he saw his name along with the fiery sprite friend, made the decision for him. Maybe it was chance that they became friends, and the fact that love for each other even crossed their minds, made it easier for fate to unite them. Toby was already packing up and heading out with Chip, Madison, and Nick were making last minute rounds.

"Hey, Vi, I'll see you at home, okay?" the DJ's twin said with a gleam in her eye. The sprite nodded as she saw her three friends walk out the door. When Xander emerged from the back room, Vida put her headphones down. She walked towards him as he was counting the money behind the counter. _Remember, he's just a confused Casanova. _The seductive sprite hoisted herself on the counter, facing him. He stared at her with an arched brow. Before he could say anything, _her_ lips met his.

'I want a girl with lips like morphine (lips like morphine)

Knock me out every time they touch me (every time they touch me)

I want a girl with lips like morphine (lips like morphine)

To knock me out.' She pushed herself off the counter as the kiss deepened. Then, his back was to the wall, just like that afternoon.

'See I've waited for all my life,

To be here with you tonight.

Just put me on my back,

Knock me out again.'


End file.
